


Doll Maker

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dolls, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Latex, M/M, Objectification, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Doll, Sub Blaine, doll maker, full body latex, mention of hyper-stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Sub Blaine asks his Dom to turn him into a doll.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts impact, journey, kiss, music, and new, and lilinas's Bitchmas prompt wrap. A few things to say about this one-shot - I wrote this from my own personal experience being a Doll Maker. As with everything in D/s, there is more than one way to be a doll or a Doll Maker. Everyone's experience is different. Everyone's school of thought is different. Everyone's definition of 'doll space' is different. Also, I kind of simplified everything here, so if it seems inaccurate by omission, it's simply because there's a flow to this story that I didn't want to make choppy by being overly clinical. If you want to know more, it can be Googled. Research is your friend. :) The thoughts and experiences I'm writing about are just mine. That doesn't make them more valid than anyone else's, and it doesn't make them the only ones. This is simply a taste of one person's perspective. That said, this will become its own series of one-shots, exploring different aspects of being both a Doll Maker and a doll.

Kurt runs his hands over the rubber suit Blaine’s encased in, his submissive wrapped in head to toe black latex, complete coverage, everything concealed except for his cock, left exposed solely for his Master’s use. Since the suit deprives Kurt of the glorious music that is Blaine’s whimpers and cries, Kurt smacks Blaine’s thigh to hear the satisfying sound of skin against rubber, that sharp _thwack_ that sends a chill down his spine. It’s industrial, fake, and impersonal, and knowing that his hot-blooded Filipino boy is trapped inside makes Kurt hotter than hell.

The material of the suit dulls the impact for Blaine, but it makes a fantastic noise when Kurt slaps it, leaves a resounding sting in Kurt’s palm that adds an edge to the tingling sensation of Blaine’s cock rubbing against his prostate.

As Kurt fucks his sub, bouncing rhythmically in a way suited solely for his own pleasure, he thinks back on the message Blaine sent him. It’s not every day that Kurt gets a request like this from his sub. Kurt had no idea that Blaine was even thinking of this.

Kurt was too intrigued to pass it up.

The message itself was beautiful. Kurt appreciated the poetry of it. He saved it in a box full of notes that Blaine has written him, and that Kurt reads over and over.

 _Make me your doll_. _Turn me into a plaything and use me the way you’d like. Train away my thoughts. Take away my sight, my hearing, my response to touch. Objectify me. Mold me. Make me more yours than I have ever been._

Kurt doesn’t simply grant Blaine his every wish just because he asks nicely, but after a message like that, how in the world could Kurt say no?

As with everything they introduce into their dynamic, they talked about it first, drawing up an addendum to their contract that included Kurt’s new role as Doll Maker, and Blaine’s new role as doll, how they would include these sessions in their play, how often, and what exactly those sessions would contain.

They started by discussing Blaine’s definitions of _doll_ and of _use_. Kurt told Blaine that, for many people, becoming a doll had little to do with sexual acts. They simply liked to be objectified in the manner of a doll – dressed up, played with, put on display. Blaine told Kurt that he knew, that he’d been studying dolls and Doll Makers when Kurt assigned him research to do. When Kurt assigns research as a task, Blaine gets two choices for presentation, the same as in school – he can write an essay, or do an oral report.

Blaine asked his Dom if he could put what he’d learned into practice instead, and Kurt agreed.

Training away Blaine’s thoughts and his response to stimuli took the longest amount of time. Some Dominants do that with their dolls already in their ‘play clothes’, but Kurt felt that Blaine would be more successful as a doll if they took things one step at a time. Blaine dealt better when he had to work towards a goal or achieve a reward.

Through training, Blaine would earn his doll clothes.

In order for Blaine to be a doll, he had to find his ‘doll space’, which was similar to ‘sub space’, but also not. Sub space is a floaty feeling of detachment from the physical, a separation between mind and body that the brain uses to process an intense experience. In sessions, it’s usually attained through extreme tasking of the body. Doll space is less floaty but just as detached, and it had to be achieved _before_ a scene. Sometimes, simply existing in doll space is the scene in its entirety.

The journey into Blaine’s ‘doll space’ involved a lot of meditation and stimulation simultaneously. To be a doll, Blaine had to surrender to being inanimate, become static. He could only react to the stimuli that Kurt allowed him to react to. If Blaine chose to be a baby doll, then he would need to keep his eyes open when he sat upright or stood, and close them when he laid down, the same way a baby doll would. Kurt and Blaine spent a great deal of time practicing relaxed, quiet orgasms, and in this, Kurt was a ruthless trainer. He started with only his hand, fingering Blaine or stroking him, going straight for the techniques he knew would cause a near instant orgasm. When Blaine tensed up, anything from the flutter of his eyelids to the curling of his toes, Kurt would stop and correct. Stop and correct. They moved on to vibrators, prostate wands, and a Hitachi bound to Blaine’s cock using bondage tape. There were days of very little stimulus – just one toy or Kurt’s mouth, an electrified corset on Blaine’s cock or a Violet Wand on his nipples and testicles. Sometimes, Blaine was hyper-stimulated, every hole filled, nipples clamped, earlobes and tongue clothes pinned, and Kurt riding him hard.

Kurt edged Blaine for days and ruined countless orgasms until Blaine could suffer through without a peep or a whine, a twitch of his face or a jerk of his fingers.

When Blaine earned his doll clothes, Kurt gave Blaine the option of dress up doll or sex doll. (Baby doll ended up squicking Kurt out too much, so it was taken off the table.) Blaine chose sex doll for his first time, with the option to be Kurt’s dress up doll later on. (That was Kurt’s addendum. He had secretly hoped Blaine would choose dress up doll. He longed to put Blaine in frilly dresses and aprons, wigs with thick sausage curls, and elaborate doll makeup – big, white circle eyes and lots of violet eyeshadow, ruby lips and red apple cheeks.)

Blaine knew Kurt would choose the outfit Blaine would wear. They had decided that, as Doll Maker, Kurt had that right. But Kurt opted for them to narrow it down to five choices together, with Kurt having the final say. Kurt watched Blaine carefully as they scrolled through websites, keeping an eye on the things that captured his attention, made him lick his lips, made his eyes go wide.

Out of four likely candidates (and one that Kurt threw in as a wild card to keep Blaine on his toes), Kurt chose the one that Blaine seemed the most interested in, the one that made him sit forward in his seat and sandwich his hands between his thighs - something Blaine did when he became excited about something.

Shiny black latex with zippers, gloves, booties, and a full hood.

Immobilizing.

Numbing.

Featureless.

Kurt’s dapper boy, who, in his vanilla life, wore bow ties and cardigans, jeans and button downs, who had signature raven curls, honey-gold eyes, and the most plush, kissable lips that Kurt has ever seen, wanted all of that stripped away until he was simply a void with genitalia, and skin so shiny it basically reflected Kurt’s image back at him.

When Blaine wears his black latex doll suit, he gives up his identity, his talent, his personality.

Aside from his singular purpose, he’s essentially nothing.

Kurt’s sex doll is an object – a toy for Kurt to get off on. It has no feelings of its own, no say in what happens to it. It can be fucked, whipped, electrified, left on the floor overnight, even pissed on.

And Kurt has no obligation to make sure it finishes.

So after Kurt climaxes, after he defiles the shiny black suit with his cum, leaves hand prints on the chest and rubs a palm of it down the unsettling blank face, he climbs off his doll and walks away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of the process of Blaine becoming Kurt's rag doll, Kurt decides to add a mark of ownership - one that harkens back to the days of Kurt's childhood, when his mother used to make dolls for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THESE NOTES! Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'sign' and lilinas's Bitchmas prompts 'decorate' and 'adoration'. Warning! This may squick you out! So just to be clear, even though this is not gory in any way (I promise), it is about Kurt embroidering a heart into the upper, calloused layer of Blaine's skin on his palm. This is something that I have done to myself as an exercise in both mindfulness and expression. If done correctly, it's not painful. But this shows the amount of faith that Blaine has in Kurt, and how dedicated Blaine is to becoming a doll. Also, there's a part at the end that's written figuratively. It is meant to show the parallels between how completely and thoroughly children love their toys and how much Kurt and Blaine love each other. IT IS NOT MEANT TO IMPLY THAT KURT SHOWS BLAINE LOVE THROUGH ABUSE! I have a feeling that someone is going to make a comment just like this one, and I want to cut it off at the knees. Remember that you are reading a story about D/s and BDSM. Different rules apply here. Rules that are carefully thought out, with nothing left to chance or taken for granted. Sometimes I think people read my stories without taking that into account, or just so that they can be appalled. This is D/s. Very real life D/s. Bear that in mind. Also warning for mild anxiety, mention of a childhood injury that needed stitches, and a mention of fear of blood.

“How are you doing, pet? Are you green?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you sure? Any chance that you’re yellow and you’re not telling me? Because you need to let me know, pet.”

“No, Sir. I Promise. I’m green. Completely green.”

Kurt smiles, pinching his lip between his teeth in concentration. “Good boy,” he says, in a distracted murmur. “You’re such a good boy, Blaine. Such a patient boy …”

Blaine sighs in relaxation from Kurt’s praise, from the constant muttering of it underneath Kurt’s breath as he works. _Good boy_ , _patient boy_ , _handsome boy_ , on and on and on, each one helping Blaine breathe easier.

Making this more bearable.

Blaine watches Kurt with lowered eyes as, stitch after stitch, the image Kurt’s creating blooms to life, one burst of color at a time. It’s a simple embroidery – a single heart in varying shades of pink, crooked and uneven to give it an arts and crafts-y quality. Set against the canvas of Blaine’s tan skin, the colors pop with an orgasmic vibrancy.

Normally, Blaine loves watching Kurt sew, especially by hand – the intense focus in his cool, blue eyes; his furrowed brow; his nimble fingers; the care he puts into every stitch. But this is markedly different, and Blaine didn’t want to watch. He’s squeamish when it comes to things like this. The first time he ever had to get stitches (to close up a cut in his thigh when four-year-old him fell off his bike and landed in a thicket), he saw the doctor bringing the needle towards him, and he threw up. Then he passed out, which earned him a second cut that needed stitches since he hit his head on the corner of a counter of his way to the ground.

He remembers being unable to sit still at the time, flinching with each stitch so excessively that the doctor recommended sedating him so that he wouldn’t accidentally poke Blaine in the eye. But Blaine barely moves when the needle pierces his skin. He didn’t really at the beginning either, a twitch or two, maybe a lip curl, but he’s motionless now, at one with the chair underneath him – an object, steady and inanimate. It’s good practice for what’s coming next.

For being a doll.

It wasn’t the idea of the pain that bothered Blaine. It was more the process – having something sewn onto his hand for non-medical purposes seemed so Wes Craven. He imagined stinging and blood, like constant razor nicks, Kurt’s needle leaving a series of pricks that would well nonstop. Blaine couldn’t wait for it to be over. But Blaine is oddly okay with this now. Of course, that’s because it’s Kurt. It’s all about Kurt. If this wasn’t Kurt’s idea, if Kurt wasn’t the one doing this, Blaine would feel trapped, like he did that day at the doctor’s office. He’d feel anxious. He’d want to run. He’d feel infringed on. Violated. But that’s the thing about Kurt, about the trust Blaine has in Kurt. As long as Kurt is pulling the strings, so to speak, Blaine is willing to do just about anything. And that’s not only because of his need to serve. It’s the tremendous amount of faith he has in Kurt.

Kurt would never betray his trust. He’d never take advantage. Even when they do things that their vanilla friends would consider insane, Kurt’s main concern at all times is Blaine’s welfare.

Kurt will keep Blaine safe no matter what. Blaine knows this.

This idea came about while Kurt was going over his plans to make Blaine’s second doll costume. Looking at Kurt’s sketches, Blaine wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about being a _rag doll_. When Kurt had mentioned _dress up doll_ , Blaine had a slightly different image in mind. Then Kurt started explaining his motivations, about wanting something to cuddle, something soft, something comforting, something that reminded him of the dolls his mom would make for him, and it finally started to appeal to Blaine, too. Because he wants to be those things for Kurt. He cherishes being Kurt’s safe space, in all of its forms. If this appeals to Kurt on such an intimate level, then Blaine wants to be this for him.

Kurt’s mom would sew hearts on the hands and feet of the dolls she made, so Kurt decided to add that element. Experimenting with Blaine’s doll makeup, Kurt had drawn the heart on Blaine’s palm using pink and red eyeliners. He had taken his time, the way he is now with the sewing, carefully placing every line, filling it in with different shades. And it looked amazing. Blaine couldn’t believe how authentic it seemed, like felt and floss instead of makeup and skin. Blaine had said, and he meant it, that he wished it could be a more permanent part of his doll persona. Kurt gave it some thought, then he said, “I can do that.”

Originally Kurt had considered making an applique out of fabric and gluing it to Blaine’s skin, but that seemed so artificial. Insincere. Blaine has worked hard to get to this point. He wants to be a doll, inside and out. He wants to be _Kurt’s_ doll.

Sewing the heart onto his hand seems to align with that desire more accurately. It’s a testament to what Blaine is willing to do, one worthy of Blaine’s commitment and dedication.

“There. You’re finished,” Kurt says, cutting the thread as close to Blaine’s palm as he can. “Tell me what you think, pet.”

Blaine takes a deep breath, swallows down just the tiniest bit of nausea, and brings his hand closer to his face to get a better look at his new adornment. Blaine has to give Kurt credit. He was squicked out by this originally, but, as in most everything Kurt does, he did an amazing job. Not just the artistry of the heart, taking such a simple concept and making something so extraordinary. Kurt has the hands of a surgeon. The heart, sewn in shades of pink, mulberry, rose, strawberry, and magenta, barely hurt at all. From what Blaine can tell when he examines it, the stitches don’t sit any farther than the very top layer of his skin, which, at this point, is mostly calloused anyway, regardless of the amount of moisturizer Kurt makes him use.

With this stamp sewn into the heel of Blaine’s hand, he feels like a _real_ doll.

He is marked.

He is owned.

He is _loved_. Not that he wasn’t always, but he is now in that way that toys are, especially the kinds treasured by children, who write their names on the things they prize the most, play with them the hardest, and leave signs of their affection in the forms of busted seams and missing pieces.

Toys loved by children are usually loved until they fall apart, and then patient hands put them lovingly back together again.

The way Kurt does with Blaine.

His palm is sore in a new way, this pain a symbol of Blaine’s being elevated to a new status.

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine says. He takes Kurt’s right hand, the hand that held the needle, and presses gentle kisses to the back. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, pet,” Kurt says, running his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “Now, why don’t we get you dressed? Hmm? I think it’s time to play.”


End file.
